


Interesting

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al has a crush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Author’s Notes:** This is fun!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

“Al has a crush on China!” Rose Maria Weasley exclaimed as she sat next to one of her friends in the Gryffindor Common Room.

“China Jones?” The fifth year Hufflepuff?” Lily Luna Potter asked her cousin and one of her best friends.

Rose nodded, “Yeah. It’s crazy.”

“She’s way out of his league,” Lily agreed. “What does Scorp think about it?”

Rose smiled, she knew what Lily would ask about Scorpius. There was just something about those two boys, but neither she nor Lily could put their fingers on it. “He doesn’t talk about it. When Al gushes over her he just nods along and does school work. He’s never been so far ahead…”

Lily smiled. “Hmm…that’s interesting…”

“Yeah…” Rose agreed.


End file.
